


Bodies intertwine and it's incredible, oh, oh

by Giinemonogatari



Series: Soft things [8]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy Overload, Crying, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Porn with Feelings, demisexual!minseok, i have a lot of feelings and xiusoo are just, soft gays in lof, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 03:16:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13627449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Giinemonogatari/pseuds/Giinemonogatari
Summary: This is not how confessing is supposed to go but, like, fuck it?





	Bodies intertwine and it's incredible, oh, oh

**Author's Note:**

> tis right here officer
> 
> tittle from the song King by Ryder

Kyungsoo looks up at him, gently kissing over the bite marks on the inside of his thigh. His lips are so red and puffy, wet and shiny with come. Minseok swallows, hard, engraving the picture in his head.

All he can hear is the rapid beating of his heart, even if outside is raining cats and dogs and there’s soft music playing low in the small space of the room. Kyungsoo’s lashes are watery and his face flushed, hair disheveled and clothes halfway off, looks so tender yet so hot.

_It’s too much._

_—yung_ , hyung? do you wanna stop? Kyungsoo’s voice is raspy, he tries to clear his throat and makes a face. Minseok doesn’t know how to tell him that he’s going to cry if they stop or keep going either way.

There are just too many feelings wanting to get out and they are welling in his eyes. He’s overwhelmed with all these weird fluttery things in his chest and it seems like his mind cannot come around with the fact that it is, this is, indeed, _love_.

And what the fuck, Kyungsoo just sucked him off.  

The long silence doesn’t bother Kyungsoo at all, he loves quiet more than music, more than colors, even more than his dogs. He waits for Minseok to talk, just there between his legs, sitting on the carpeted floor with a calmness to him that slowly seeps into Minseok, and he lets it overrun him, reaching with a hand the soft apple of Kyungsoo’s blushing cheek, cradling his face and letting everything fall into place when he bends down forward and kisses him.

They have been trying this relationship thing for over a year, just for shits and giggles, after Jongdae brought up how they were the perfect fit for each other. Only the nice things of it like, the snuggles, smooching, cute dates, some domestic shit when they finally moved together. It really is quite fun how they fell into it so easy just as if they only had upgraded their friendship. Yeah, an upgrade.

It’s just now the first time both are interested enough in actual banging, sexy times, pounding each other into oblivion, whatever. And of course it’s also the time Minseok chooses to be a big boner-killer because _emotions_. Why is he like this?

Are you ok? Kyungsoo asks between kisses, Minseok licks his lips, the taste of himself strange in his tongue, they part and he misses the warmth of Kyungsoo’s lips way too soon. His tears have dampened Kyungsoo’s peachy cheeks and the confusion on his round, big eyes, the slight gape of his mouth, it’s the cutest shit. This is not how confessing is supposed to go but, like, fuck it?

 _It’s just_ , Minseok is near sobbing, _I fuckin’ lov’ you?_ like, really really a _lot_ and—it’s just-kinda—we already d-dating and shit but like—

He starts ugly crying.

Kyungsoo quickly brings him down and scoops him into his embrace, pats him softly on the back. It’s awkward in the cramped space between his desk and the bookshelf. Minseok spends the following ten? twenty? minutes attempting to properly put his feelings into words and failing and bawling his eyes out. Kyungsoo pushes the desk chair away to cuddle him better after he pulls some kleenex tissues from the desk to wipe his snotty nose.

It’s okay hyung, he smiles, smooching Minseok’s forehead and rubbing his arm, do you want to talk about it? He asks.

 _Nooo_ , not now, I wanna fuck, Minseok sniffles.

He pouts when Kyungsoo chuckles. And then they are back to making out and fondling each other.

He gets hard again and so does Kyungsoo, grinding up against him with a little bit of uncertainty but Minseok assures him one more time that yes, they can go on. They’ve gone through all the trouble to get ready to fuck, so they will fuck.

Minseok is still teary eyed and pouty and sniffly and sensitive? _Fuck feelings?_ But the mood is still on. Kyungsoo doesn’t seem to mind, but he is a lot clumsier than he was before, flustered and stuttery and a bit more giggly than his usual self when they are finally on the bed, all naked, back again between Minseok’s meaty thighs and Minseok has to stop himself from crying again because why does he feel so freaking soft? _Fuck off._

He appreciates that Kyungsoo is willing to go at Minseok’s pace, waiting for Minseok to pull his fingers out and deem himself ready to sit on his lap. More assurances, more kisses, more stuttery breaths, Minseok slowly rides Kyungsoo and his opinion on sex changes from so many lows and downs to settle on three stars out of five.  _Too much work and mess_ for just a few moments of pleasure, but he doesn’t dislike it at all. Minseok knows is the intimacy that they’ve finally conquered that has this sweet feeling thrumming under their skins.

Kyungsoo feels just as good as he looks, and his hands roaming Minseok’s body, the stare full of elation that he gives him, i love you, _i love you?_ yes. heck yes, Minseok feels more confident to say it. It doesn’t even bother him if Kyungsoo doesn’t love him to the same extent, it just feels right, so right. Outloud and in their vulnerable state, i love you, brushing over Kyungsoo’s cushiony lips.

I love you, he whispers against his ear, I love you too, hyung.


End file.
